


You know that thing when you're best friends?

by Graceknowsworst



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, References to Drugs, Scrunchies, Smoking, Stevie Nicks - Freeform, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceknowsworst/pseuds/Graceknowsworst
Summary: Steve and Robin are best friends with a plan to have fun.Finished work.Warning: Bad writing.





	1. The talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, i needed this scene to be written and i wrote it so tough shit for anyone who reads it i guess. This isn't full cannon compliant so dw about all the deaths bcause i fixed that. I didnt mention the major character not-deaths specifically tho sozzy. Pleaseeee do not read if u dont like when someone is not good at writing. Leave a comment if ur not a pussy.

Steve and Robin were sat in the Byer's house on the small couch, shellshocked in the aftermath of the mall fiasco. The mall was like, gone. They were shutting it down probably, which was good for local business, but bad for them because they were both out of a job. Which was shit, it was real shit. Steve needed that job to prove to his Dad that he didn't need to work at his stupid company. He didn't want to have to wear a stupid suit and tie every god damn day, and go bald by the time he was 30. He would honestly kill himself, and he wasn't fucking around. His job at Scoops Ahoy, believe it or not, was his way of stickin' it to the man. Rebelling against his neglectful father and his drunk mother. Besides, he could barely fucking read, how was he supposed to read invoices or whatever all day?

Anyway. Back to the problem at hand. The mall fiasco. 

Steve and Robin (who were, by the way, still very high, thanks to Russian strength military drugs, plus a concussion and some mild ptsd give or take) were staring into each others eyes. Robins were hazel which was cool, but what was also cool was the fact that her eyebrows were so much darker than her hair. That's crazy. How could that even happen? Did Robin dye her hair? How did Steve not know about this? Robin and Steve had been best friends for at least 12 hours, which meant that Steve had to know everything about Robin. Other wise that would make him a bad friend and Steve was not a bad friend. And idiot maybe? Sure. A jealous boyfriend? Ok. A shit hand at slinging ice cream? Sounds good. But a bad friend? Well sir, you can fuck right off. 

"Do you die your hair?" Robin blinked really slowly and put her hand on her head. She then took it off and looked at her palm to check if there was anything on it. There wasn't. She looked back at Steve, "No." 

Steve slumped back against the couch. He didn't know what to say to that. That was his opening, to start a new friendship he was sure would last him until the day he died, which with all the aforementioned drugs and concussions and all that, could be sooner expected. He wanted Robin to know that he accepted her, not only as a lesbian, but also as a rebel. He wanted to be the best friend of someone who dyed their hair. He wanted it so everytime he walked down the street, someone would say "Oh hey Steve, who's your best friend?" and he would say "Robin, she dyes her hair." And everyone would be like "Dam, that's sick as fuck, you're so cool and rebellious by association." Yeah, that was everything to Steve. He wanted to make that happen.

"Do you want to?" He asked, hand on Robin's shoulder. She blinked at him again and he laughed a little. She laughed too, the kind you get when someone's laughing too at a joke they're trying to tell youl, and they haven't gotten to the punchline, so you're kind of laughing because they're laughing. "Do I want to what?" Robin asked. Steve looked at her and all her obviousness. 

"Do you want to dye your hair?" God, did her have to do everything around here? Steve thought of Erica and her cool pig tails. She always wore cool hair tyes with them and she was so mean. She was way cooler than him, Steve thought. And Dustin! Dustin with his awesome curly hair. That was so cool. He was so smart, and a great singer. Wow, Steve had really awesome friends. Including Robin, who had apparently never dyed her hair. 

Robin nodded for a long time, looking at Steve all the while. "No" she answered. Oh cool. Awesome. Just great. "Robin, please. We need to do this. Together. I need to rebel and you need to have hair that is a different colour. Do you understand?" Steve tried to convince her. 

"Steve, I don't think you realise this but, I barely even brush my hair and I can get away with that, because it's my natural colour. What makes you think a different one is gonna make this mess look any better?" She reached out for his shoulders. "But I promise you Steve, we can find other ways to rebell." She winked. 

"What? What do you mean by this?" He winked exaggeratedly. "What does that mean Robin?" He didn't get an answer, she just winked again. "Robin please." He was begging her now. He was so high and so confused. 

She shrugged, "Honestly? I don't know. What I do know though, is that tonight-or last nice or whatever, was fucked up." She took his hand. "Do you do that kind of stuff a lot?" She asked. Steve's mind went back to the tunnels, the pack of demodogs, the first time he accepted, with certainty that he was going to die. "Yeah but, not like that. That was way different, like, I've never seen a monster made out of the melted bodies of people I know before. That was fucked up beyond fucked up." He ran his free hand through his hair, his other was still joined with Robin's, getting sweatier with every passing minute. 

Robin nodded like he'd said the most obvious thing in the world that no one else seemed to realise. She leaned in conspiratorially, "Steve, I am probably going to be haunted by the knowledge that the monster we fought was made of people Steve. Like it was smushed together like play dough or something." She whispered. Steve kept saying "Yes." Over and over again throughout her statement because he agreed so damn much. It was seriously weird, sure the kids were like, sad that shit went down, but Steve knew deep down, at least in his case, that he would never forget the sound of flesh forming and reforming, muscles snapping like whip cracks and then squelching back together to keep formation of the monster's limbs. 

"Robin, I have never in my life, met someone who I vibe with as much as you." He took her other hand. "If we were under different circumstances, I would ask you to marry me." They both leaned forward, closer than they already were so they were forehead to forhead. Robin whispered back to him, "You know, I would probably marry you for the tax break." She leaned back and they both let out a burst of air kind of laugh. Steve scrunched his nose up and smiled at her, shaking his head. "You know what Robin? You're my best goddam friend." Her eyebrows crunched together and she blinked. 

"Really? Steve, you're my best friend too." They sat there for a moment chilling and processing, Steve was so thankful for this new relationship. A friendship that would not only last a lifetime, but wasn't with a bunch of kids. Steve thought, in that moment after probably the most fucked up night of his life, Robin understood him better than anyone, better than Nancy, better than Dustin, better than his Mom. From now on, Steve decided, Robin and him were going to do everything together. He was going to know everything, every crush, every fact, every interest. They were going to know each other inside and out. "Robin." She looked at him. "Robin, I need to tell you something, you and me? We have a connection." Steve gestured between the two of them. Robin was nodding again, "Steve, I gotta say, I couldn't agree with you more." They were both nodding in tandem now, Steve carried on. "I'm serious Robin, we're connected. Like, here," He pointed to his head and then her head. "And here," he pointed to the left side of his chest and did the same to her. She pointed there as well, and squinted a little, "My -my boob?" Steve nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes. That's right, our boobs. But also? By our hearts."

Robin's eyes widened, she leaned forward and slapped his knee. "That's it! We are!" They were both nodding, again with the nodding, and grinning because they were in complete agreement. This early morning was turning out pretty great on the relationship front.


	2. Part time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after everything, Steve and Robin are ready for a night on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, Im back. So soon? You ask. Yes, Im doing exams at the moment but honestly fuck them. Im hear, dedicating my precious time to fanfiction. Ur welcome. Anyway, this one is just 3rd person pov. Ive added Nancy, was she at allumportant to this story? Not really. In fact, you could argue that their convo with her was pointless. And u would be right. Pls enjoy or don't, just dont sue. Also if anyone's interested, ive based my characters around the best friends in Brian Jorden Alveraz's web series "Stupid idiots." In case you're wondering why steve and robin do the things they do.

Ok so, Steve and Robon since that night of truthfulness and realisation were the best of friends. They stayed true to their little relationship pact or whatever, and hung out all the damn time, they periodically got drunk as skunks on weekends, or week days when they didn't have shifts, so no creepy Keith to worry about. 

Yes, everything was so cool, they were actually currently in Steve's trying to get ready to go out, many many shots in. 

Steve stood at this closet. "Robin, I think I've found it, the perfect outfit." He said, his eyes were half closed and he had a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth. Damn he was fucking wasted, but was that going to stop them from going out? Fuck no! 

"Steve I'm only gonna say this once, you look like a fucking stud. I'm for real serious." Robin was sitting on the edge of his bed, she leaned forward and took a burning swig of the Smirnoff she was holding. She wiped her mouth with her hand, "And, I swear it Steve, you honestly always look like, very cool in a polo." She leaned back on her elbows, sloshing vodka on his plaid nightmare covers. Steve turned his full body towards her. "Robin, that is the nicest" he pointed at her forcefully, "thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm so happy you like my polos, Nancy always said I looked like a douche." He put one arm straight out to lean agaist the edge of his closet door. Robin sat up, she smiled and threw her arms out to gesture towards him. "Steve, of course, you know what? Nancy was wrong, she didn't know you at all." Steve nodded enthusiastically and leant more on his hand, the door creaked under his weight. He eyed her for a minute and then stood up enthusiastically, stubbing out his cigarette on his dresser. "Robin, I have an idea. You. Are. Going. To. Love. This." He turned back towards his clothes and started tearing shirts out at random. 

Ten minutes later, they stood facing each other, wearing matching polo shirts. Robin's was a little tight in the hips but otherwise, it was a great fit. Light blue, that shit was tight as fuck. Steve broke the silence, "We look dope as fuck." He used his hand gestures to enunciate every word. Robin was gesturing too, "This is the most epic thing we have ever done Steve, and we escaped and underground, Russian military base." She said and held up her hand.

Steve high fived it and they started chanting. "Polo's. Polo's. Polo's." They loved chanting. At this point it was safe to mention that it was only about 4:30, they had started an hour ago because they wanted to leave early so they could get to the city on time. What they hadn't considered though, was how they were going to get there, so when their chanting changed from "Polos" to "Party time" they both came to that same realisation. They lowered their arms and their chanting died off. "Party?" Steve asked confusedly. Robin just looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched in the middle. 

Of the two, Robin was probably the most traditionally intelligent, she knew multiple languages, she got good grades, she read books for gods sake but the thing was, her and Steve like, shared the same brain. Someone up there must've said "Hey, I only have one brain but I got two kids, what do I do boss?" And the boss must've said, "Just split it 60/40 but like, I don't know, make the one with less, good at basketball or something." Anyway, so that explained the way they always knew what the other was thinking, and also why Robin always came to conclusions seconds before Steve. Like in that moment, when they were trying to drunkenly figure out how they would get to the city without driving. Robin had the answer. "Steve. Look at me" Steve hm'ed and looked at her. "Who do we know, who knows how to drive?" She asked.

Realisation crossed his face. "Oh my god you're a genius." He breathed. "Nancy can drive us!" He was excited now, they were going to fucking party. Robin screamed really long and really loud in excitement, it was actually more of a squeal but with much more force and passion, Steve joined in. They raced from the room and ran as fast as they could down the stairs. Tripping over each other to get to the phone. 

They ran into the wall where the phone was and Steve started rooting around for his address book. Robin was chanting "Nan-cy, Nan-cy, Nan-cy." Over and over again because she was so excited to get into the city and fuck things up. Her and Steve actually talked about getting tattoos. Maybe like, a couple of snakes, or skulls, or skulls and snakes. Ssssssss.

Steve found his book and held it up in the air while Robin whooped. They both took turns dialling each seperate digits, so they called a few wrong numbers before getting a hold of Nancy. She answered on the fifth ring. "Hello? Wheeler residence."

At that, Steve and Robin looked at each other and scrunched up their noses. You see, they hadn't actually seen Nancy all that much since the night of the mall fiasco, except when they were dropping of the kids or Nancy came into the store. She wasn't really that cool with them for some reason, Robin always said it's because she was jealous of their friendship and Steve agreed because, hello? Same brain? Anyway, they needed to sweet talk Nancy so now was the time to pull out all the stops. 

"Nancy, wow your phone voice is so beautiful, you could be a... phone model." Is the genius that came out of Steve's mouth, Robin slapped his arm and gave him a double thumbs up. "Nice" she mouthed, very sincerely. They put the phone to both their ears to listen to Nancy's response. 

They heard a sigh over the phone, "Um thanks I guess. Are you drunk right now? Are you by yourself, because that's not ok-" she was cut off by Robin, "Nance, can I call you Nance? Nance, Steve is not alone. We are together having the time of our fucking lives right now. And he's right you do have a beautiful phone voice." She winked at Steve who gave her the "ok" gesture while he bit his lip. Oh yeah, this was going great. 

There was silence from Nancy's end until she spoke up. "Steve and Robin, ok um, what do you guys want? I'm pretty busy right now and I need to get back to my work-" she was cut off again, this time by Steve who groaned really loudly. He whined into the phone, "You're busy? Oh just great, that's awesome, that's cool. We were gonna ask you to drive us into the city because we're too fucking wasted Nancy, we got dressed and everything." He wasn't particularly mad at Nancy, but he felt the need to whine. Robin groaned as well until Nancy spoke up primly, "Well Steve, that's just too bad, you'll have to go another night I'm sorry." She hung up without saying goodbye. 

Steve and Robin stared at the phone dumbly before Steve slammed it back in its holder. "Dammit! Who else do we know with a car? Jonathon? No! He moved away to buttfuck no where." He spoke loudly. He grabbed the Smirnoff out of Robin's hand that she had forgotten about. She sat down on the floor to think. Ok, time for the extra 20% of her brain to come in to play. Who else did they know who could drive? Who else? Some one with a car...preferably a cool one. That's it. She looked up at Steve. 

"I've got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on finishing that, it was an effort to write. Ummmmm, can u guess who's coming up? Haha probably. Please leave a comment if ur not a pussy, I need constant validation or ill die like tinkerbell. Thanks 4 reading. Love u lots xoxo


	3. Scrunchie babes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin wrapped her arms around his waist and rested the side of her face against his back. "You don't know me." She whispered petulantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter babes. Unsatisfying? Yes. Better than the second one? Of course. Good at all? Probably not. Thanks to all the kudos's and comments and everything, Im very appreciative. Please enjoy this chapter thats cut short a bit. I do have a plan for an end, so while the chapters seem pointless, they are.

"They heard the car before they saw it." 

"Livin' easy. Livin' free." 

They were sitting on the curb, waiting for Billy to come pick them up. They'd managed to get Max's home number from Lucas over Steve's radio, even though Max kept cutting over their line, "You know I can just give it to you myself right?" But Steve and Robin wanted to make things as complicated as possible. They called and Max answered and said Billy was on his way so here they were. Sitting on the edge of the gutter. 

They saw the flash of the Camaro's headlights and stood up. 

"I'm on a highway to hell. Highway to hell." 

There Billy sat in all his glory, of blue denim and cigarette smoke. Since the whole, foot court thing where Billy like, killed a bunch of people by proxy and almost killed a twelve year old girl, he hadn't been the same. Sure he still did 'Billy' things, he still listened to loud angry music, he still drove fast, he still chain smoked all the damn time, but he was a lot quieter now. A lot softer. His hair was longer now that he wore half up like a girl sometimes. Steve fucking loved his hair, mullet or no mullet. He was hot as fuck, and Steve was big enough to admit that. 

Billy used his head to motion for them to get in, they both scrambled for shotgun and Steve ended up sitting on Robin's lap. Billy looked at them contemptuously, but Steve wasn't afraid, he had the power of friendship, love and vodka on his side. He just handed the seatbelt to Robin and she buckled them in. 

"Billy, I don't think you understand, we need to be as close as possible, in case the car catches fire, we've discussed that we want to be melded together so we can become conjoined twins. It's a decision that had to be made Billy. And I think we're ready to take that step of sisterhood." Steve told him and took Robin's hand. She nodded solemnly and then groaned when Steve shifted his ass to get more comfortable. She dug her fingers into his ribs and he pitched to the right into the window. "Listen you ugly bitch, I'm gonna need you to stop shoving your ass so hard into my nuts." She hissed. Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was the ugly bitch? They were supposed to be twins. He started yelling. "Robin! We've been through this! You do not have nuts! You can't pull that card every time I sit on your lap." Which was admittedly very often, they liked to sit close to one another. Because they were what? Best friends. Robin wrapped her arms around his waist and rested the side of her face against his back. "You don't know me." She whispered petulantly. 

Billy hadn't even started the car yet, and he probably regretted giving them a ride in the first place. He ignored them and put the car into gear before driving off. "If we get in trouble, it's not my fault." He said both softly and gruffly. "And don't yell so loud bozos, we're in a small space." He peeled out of the curb.

Steve apologized, "Billy, I'm sorry. I forgot because I am, drunk. And don't worry about getting in trouble, I know the law." He winked and reached out, trailing his finger roughly down the side of Billys nose. Billy pushed his hand away and Steve suggestively bit the finger. Gotta keep it sexy Harrington. 

Billy rolled his eyes back to the road and they passed the "You are now leaving Hawkins Indiana" sign. The radio, now quietened played a song more digestable. Billy turned it down even more. "What are you guys doing in the city anyway?" He asked, voice monotone. Steve and Robin started wiggling in their seats. Steve turned to Robin, cupped his hand around her ear and whispered. They broke apart and counted to three out loud, "We're getting matching tattoos!" They cried in unison. 

Steve was so fucking excited, he thought he might pee himself. But he couldn't, he didn't want Robin to have to have pee on her, he wouldn't do that to his best friend. And he didn't want to break the seal but that's beside the point. 

Billy side eyed them, Steve felt judged but you know what? He didn't care, tonight he was flying free. He was with his two favourite people; his best friend and the guy who one time beat him within an inch of his life. Haha.

But seriously, Billy was one of his favourite people like, ever. Besides Robin. He was just real you know? If he was angry, he acted angry, if he was happy, he acted happy. Well, an asshole kind of happy but still. No bullshit. Now Billy didn't act like a whole lot of anything, not because he was masking his feelings but probably because he only felt sad and stuff. Steve felt sad all the time too, but he had Robin to help him out with that stuff. Billy didn't have anyone. Oh god, he didn't have anyone the poor thing. Steve really felt for him. Sure he had Max, but his Dad was an asshole and he didn't have a Robin. He decided to be there for Billy from now on.

"Billy I'm so sorry. I'm here for you ok? You don't have to be alone anymore. I've got you babe. Like Sonny and Cher. Or like, Luke and Han Solo." He layed his hand on Billy's shoulder in solidarity, and Robin reached over and did the same. Billy looked glanced at their hands then back to the road, then to Steve's face. He eased their hands off his shoulder. "Thanks. So much. I uh, really appreciate it guys." He said and rolled his eyes back to the road. Steve looked at Robin over his shoulder and she nodded at him, eye's half lidded, a little gone on the Smirnoff. He nodded back and knocked their foreheads together. He turned back around just as the radio changed over and a familiar tune started playing. 

'I took my love, took it down.'  
'Climbed a mountain and, I turned around.' 

Steve turned that the fuck up and elbowed Robin in the boob. "Robin, it's our song, Robin. Robin it's our song." He said urgently. Stevie's voice breached his ears and filled him with a sense of pre-emptive nostalgia. He socked Billy in the shoulder and then rolled down the window. "This is for my kids!" He yelled to the trees outside. Robin yelled wordlessly in response and they both screamed hoarsely, "Well I've been afraid of changing, 'cause I've built my life around you!" Steve wiped tears from his cheeks, those damn kids were just growing up so fast. "But time makes you bolder, even children get older! And I'm getting older too!" He was openly sobbing now, he could see Billy looking at him in alarm out of the corner of his eye. Steve couldn't help it ok? Stevie just knew what he was going through, all of his children were so much older now, Dustin was almost as tall as him for Christ's sake. He felt Robin pat his shoulders sympathetically. 

He managed to calm down gradually as the song came to an end. He shook his shoulders and scrubbed his eyes, "I'm fine you guys, I'm ok." He whispered. Robin leaned forward, "Steve, I know you're upset but I just remembered I have two scunchies in my pocket, do you want to match?" She asked quietly. He glanced back quickly and whispered urgently back to her, "Yes. Of course." 

Steve and Robin both had to plant their feet on the floor of the car and lift their hips up so she could reach into her pocket. Billy glanced at them again and said nothing. Robin set to work, pulling at Steve's stiff hair until she could work together a surprisingly long pony at the top. She then did the same to herself. God, they were so cool, Steve thought. Yellow scrunchies, blue polos and red short shorts (at least, in Steve's case.) They were just a palette of primary colours and Steve was loving it. Billy probably was too. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There u go, there's Billy. I made him alive because I think the show did my problematic boy dirty. What a weak attempt at a redemption arc. Whatevs. Please comment ir whateva.


	4. The three best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, a lot of people aren't racist when they're 17, but who am I to judge, I'm a mean bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm uuhhhh. Here it is i guess. The last chapter. You know how stories are supposed to get better? Well that didnt happen, this chapter is a shit and it ends kind of abruptly. I think i lost the love 4 the story over time. Please enjoy my cheap shot at a Billy redemption arc.  
:( Please read if u want to see the story fucking ruined i guess.

The rest of the ride was Robin falling asleep and Steve singing along softly to the radio. They managed to get to the city in under an hour which was probably telling of Billy's desire to get the fuck out of Hawkins. Billy ended up finding a park along the side of the street with time to spare and as soon as the car rolled to a stop, Steve was out of there. He raced down the street in a blur, trying to make a run for it. A run from what? Who knew. He was almost free, around the corner when the pounding footsteps behind him got louder and he felt Billy grab him tightly around the waist, just in time,"Why are you running, you asked me to take you here." He asked, disgruntled as he pulled Steve back to the car where Robin was still trying to get out. 

Billy ended up having to help her with her seatbelt because Steve had somehow belted her back in before he took off. Steve didn't know why Billy was being such a cool guy towards them, but it was turning him on. He was so helpful, and sexy in the red silk shirt? Yes please. Wink wink.

Billy took Robin and Steve's hands and lead them down the street, "Ok so, where is this joint?" He asked, and Steve held up the paper with the address and the directions on it. Billy had both hands occupied because one was holding Steve's hand which Steve was loving, and the other, Robin's hand which he was also loving, because that meant she was safe with them and wouldn't run away like he did. Billy nodded meaningfully towards the paper, mouth taught, wordlessly instructing Steve to read out the directions. And read he did. Not only did he read, but he felt that it was his job to lead the little group, fast and forcefully through the streets and around corners, they skipped past alleyways (Billy walked) and through crowds until they passed a club with a very colourful interior. Outside there was a line of people waiting to get inside to dance, which was something Steve knew all about. Robin and him were always down to boogie. Not that they ever did outside of his living room.

They attracted attention from some people waiting in line, the three of them, Steve and Robin in their matching outfits obviously were very appreciated. And Billy and his long curly hair that was half up like a very cool badass, or like that guy from the band where they were on stools? Whatever. They looked hot. Anyway, Steve was about to not even cast the crowd a second glance when he spotted a white cowboy hat. Oh boy. A cowboy hell yeah. 

See, Steve had a thing for cowboys. Clint Eastwood, Henry Fonda, John Wayne, all those blue eyed cowboys could, and would, drive him buck wild. So because Steve found one in the flesh, of course he had to go over. He let go of Billy's hand and swayed over the the guy. He had, not only the hat, but the brown boots and a very tight tank top, hell yes. He bit his lip and called out, "Hi cowboy." In the way that you would if you were a mom trying to seduce the pool boys, drawing out the "hi" and sliding in a suggestive lilt to "cowboy." They guy turned his head and took notice of Steve, he smiled and god wasn't that something. The cowboy looked like he was about to walk over but Steve felt Bucky grab his hand again to lead him away. Steve protested and gestured over his shoulder that he absolutely needed to talk to the cowboy, but Billy wasn't having it. He kept walking, grip tight on Steve's hand, so Steve had to settle with and over-the-shoulder wink. God Billy was such a cock block.

They had to grab Robin too, who was busy shaking a woman's hand, who so happened to be standing in line, "Hi, my name's Robin, you are..?" She drew it out, still shaking the woman's hand while they talked, Steve was so proud. He fist pumped the air in solidarity. Billy rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist. She went with him but wrenched her hand away, instead choosing to walk with her arm around Steve's waist. Steve thought this was a great idea and wrapped his arms around Billy's. 

"We're the three best friends." He sang happily. Robin dug her fingers into his ribs and Billy sighed before wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulder. His very muscly arm, Steve thought. His armpit was hot but that was ok because Steve wasn't any prized pig either. Billy lead them away, towards the tattoo parlour which advertised all kinds of piercings and body art. It was very cool in Steve's opinion. They crossed the street, still tightly side by side, in a half jog and entered. 

Inside a few people were milling around, the buzzing sound of a tattoo gun came from the back of the shop. They walked to the counter and a lady came out to serve them. If Steve had to guess, she had upwards of about eight piercings just on her face. She introduced herself as 'Vanessa'. 

Steve knew then, that this was his time to shine. The three friends hadn't seperated or anything yet, so when he stepped towards the counter, Billy and Robin came with him. 

"Hi, I've got a reservation for 'Steve' at 9:30?" He both exclaimed and asked smoothly, ha, still got it. He once was the king of Hawkins high you know. The lady nodded at them and told them to sit on the small leather couch to wait. The little group turned and planted themselves down. Billy ended up in the middle and Steve was kind of not having it. He needed to be in the middle so he could not only be the centre of attention, but also so he could be between his two favourite people. He shoved Billy's arm off his shoulder and stood up so he could wedge his knee between his friend's, they got the message and moved and he squished in between them. He knew with the leather, the warm summer air and his close proximity, he would sweat up a goddamn storm, but he didn't care. He loved his friends. Even Billy, who nearly beat him to death that one time.

That reminded him, "Hey Billy, remember when you were racist?" He turned to Billy, who blinked at him and then narrowed his eyes. "Yeah Steve, I remember." He leaned back on the couch and Steve went with him. He must've made Billy upset, he didn't mean to. He was just reminiscing, and he had limited interactions with the guy, there was only so much he could reminisce about. Robin leaned back too so she could be part of the situation. Steve rushed to console Billy. "Billy, I'm sorry to bring it up, I know you're a good guy though. And I mean, who isn't racist when they're 17?" All of his words tumbled out of his mouth, his mind didn't even think them, his mouth did. 

He felt Robin reach across him to clap her hand on the side of Billy's neck, like a father would. "I mean, a lot of people aren't racist when they're 17, but who am I to judge, I'm a mean bitch." She took her hand off Billy's neck and let it rest on Steve's shoulder. Billy looked constipated and looked around to the door in alarm. He turned back to Steve and Robin. "Listen bitches, I know being racist is wrong or whatever and I apologized, I'm not out here trying to make my past known to the whole world, ok?" He hissed out. Oh there he is, Steve thought. The old mean bitch Billy was back. Nice. Steve and Robin decided to drop the subject in favour of discussing their tattoo. 

"Ok so are we still sticking with sssssnakes?" Steve asked Robin. Robin nodded her head rapidly, yes and then started shaking it, no. Steve was confused, they discussed it at length for a long time, a whole few weeks before deciding. But, Robin was the most responsible of the two of them, and Steve had to trust that she knew what she was doing. 

He asked, "Ok so, what are you thinking, it has to be good if you decided to change it tonight." He crossed his arms and Robin fell sideways before she pushed herself back up. "I have a GREAT idea but Billy has to get it too, or this whole plan is off." They both turned to Billy who looked like a deer in headlights. They spent the next ten minutes pleading and pleading for Billy to agree and he did, on the condition that Robin tell him exactly what she wanted to get tattooed. She didn't tell him but Steve offered to suck his dick, like a true friend and Billy relented but was adamant that it was not because he wanted Steve to suck his dick. Liar. 

Anyway, they were called to the back of the shop so they all got up, Steve clung on to Billy's arm and his feet were sweating, he was suddenly so nervous. Robin on the other hand was a delight and of course she was, she was the best. Billy held on to Steve's arm to which was out of character but who was Steve to say what's what. They were sat on the bench and one by one they got their tattoos. On their biceps, the opposite arms to Billy's awesome smoking skull. A small heart with their names; Billy, Steve, Robin. Italicized. 

They walked out of that tattoo parlour, slightly less drunk and slightly more close, because with their new permanent fixtures, they knew they'd always be linked in that way. 

That night did a lot of talking happen? Yes. Was it mostly Steve who did the talking? Also yes. But without saying much of substance, the three new adults formed a bond that Steve knew would last throughout all space and time and new dimensions. And also Steve knew that one day, probably Wednesday next week because he had nothing going on that day, Billy and him would fuck. He told Robin as much as they walked to the car and she agreed. So with his two best friends by his side, Steve thought to himself that the future was looking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 reading, i very much appreciate it. Feel free to kudos and comment because that's what keeps me alive. Love u xo

**Author's Note:**

> Haha fuck yeah. Sorry u had to read that, peace. Also, i want to do a young sheldon crossover, ive seen the show a few times and i think that shit would be hilarious.


End file.
